All Alone
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Edmund faces his worse nightmare. How will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing! If I did, do you guys HONESTLY think I would be writing this tragic tale?! **_

**Authoresses Note: Before you fans of VatJ start throwing cookies, this has been in the works quite a while and I just finished it. I'm posting it all in one night so I want reviews! And lots of them! I mostly did it for two of my good friends on a Narnia site(YOU TWO KNOW WHO YOU ARE! :p). So I dedicate this semi-short story to them! (And MG even though she isn't currently on. :p)**

_All Alone_

_Chapter 1_

_**

* * *

**_

The battle was not in their favor. The Narnians were losing and quickly.

_**But two humans stood back to back, side by side, refusing to go down without a hard fight. Two brothers. Two Kings. And two very annoyed with each other friends. **_

_**"I told you we should have said yes to Archenland!" the dark headed boy said. **_

_**"Well excuse me for thinking the Narnians could defend themselves!" the blond headed boy shouted back. **_

_**"And what are you thinking now?" the dark headed boy snapped. **_

_**There was a pause as they fought. **_

_**"I'm thinking we call for Lucy..." the blonde headed king replied hoarsely. **_

_**"Are you sure you want to get her in on this?" the dark headed boy asked, now much calmer than before. **_

_**"It's the only way we and the Narnians will survive this." **_

_**A sigh came from the younger king. But before he could reply the battle intensified. **_

_**"STAND YOUR GROUND! DON'T LET THEM PULL US APART!" the older boy shouted. **_

_**The enemy had found the two were stronger together. And they were using that against them. **_

_**Soon the two kings were yards apart. They couldn't hear each other even if they yelled. **_

_**The enemy pressed on. Pushing them farther and farther apart. And even though they were yards apart, the younger king heard the pained cry of his older brother. **_

_**Trying to focus on him, this caught him off guard and he too was wounded. **_

_**But he continued on and soon the sound of a cavalry group came from the top of a hill. The younger king raised his sword in acknowledgement of the oncoming army. **_

_**Help had arrived. The battle was soon won. But the two brothers were still wounded, the older more so than the younger. Though neither would survive much longer. It was the younger that made it to the older before collapsing, his breathing raged and uneven. **_

_**The older looked at the younger, pride shining his fever-glazed eyes. "Ed... I'm so proud of you. It's been such an honor being able to fight beside someone as you." he gasped out. **_

_**"And I, you." the younger replied, squeezing his eyes tight for a moment as a wave of pain coursed through his body. **_

_**"I need you to promise... you'll look after the girls." the older said, his voice breaking with effort. **_

_**"I won't have too... we'll be fine..." the younger said. **_

_**The older shook his head. "I'm too far gone... you have to promise." **_

_**A sob came forth form the younger and, slowly, he nodded. **_

_**The older smiled and gripped the younger boys hand in his own. "You can do this..." he reassured. **_

_**The younger said nothing. **_

_**"I love you, Ed." the older said. **_

_**"I love you too, Pete." the younger said. **_

_**"Tell the girls I love them too." **_

_**"I will." **_

_**And then the older closed his eyes. **_

_**The younger could hear someone calling his name, but just as his brother closed his eyes, he began feeling rather light-headed, his mind trailing away from him. **_

_**"Maybe... I won't be able to... after all..." he muttered before falling into unconsciousness.**_

_**Two fallen heroes. Back to back. Side by side. Refused to down without a hard fight. Two brothers. Two kings... to the last.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: The rest on is from Edmunds POV. **

_All Alone_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

When I began to wake up, I found every part of me was sore. With a groan I tried to pry my eyes open. I looked around the room that seemed to be a tent.

Clenching my teeth and manged to push myself up into a sitting position to get a better glance. What in Narnia happened to me? I feel like an old man.

The tent flaps opened causing bright light to fall over me. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my sight.

"Oh thank Aslan! You're alive!" Lucy cried rushing over to me.

"Lucy?" I asked.

She felt my forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. "Your fevers gone." she said.

"Lucy, what happened?" I asked.

"You were wounded badly in the battle. We weren't sure if you were going to live." she replied.

"Wh-where's Peter?" I asked.

She averted her gaze from mine to the ground.

"Luce?" I asked again.

She looked back at me, a tear streaking down her cheek. "He... he didn't make it..." she answered quietly.

I stared hard at her for a moment. It couldn't honestly be true... could it? "Y-you're lying. You have to be." I stuttered.

"I'm not lying, Ed! He didn't make it!" she cried standing up "And you know what's worse? I thought I had lost you too. When we first rode up and I saw you two side by side, bloody and... LIFELESS, I thought I had lost both of my brothers in one fatal swoop. That is an image I will never forget!"

I searched for something to say but found nothing. I wanted to say anything just to get that grief striken look off of her face. To my surprise, it went away on it's own and she spoke again.

"Then I found your pulse. You were still alive. Peter was already gone, but at least I still had one brother." she said looking back at me. She sat back down on the edge of the cot and shook her head. "That still doesn't take the pain of losing Peter away, though. No offense." she said.

"Oh none taken." I said.

She looked down at her hands. "I still can't believe he broke a promise." she said.

"What promise?"

She looked back at me. "He promised you two would be home before I knew it. But only one of you is going to return." she said.

If I didn't know what to say before, I certainly didn't know what to say now. Peter was always the one who knew what to say, and was the one to comfort her if she needed it. But he's gone now and I'm left clueless. There was one thing I did need to tell her though, and I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I was able to get to Peter before... he passed. And he told me to tell both you and Susan that he loved you. And I know in Aslans Country he still will."

I saw tears come to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away and a small smile came to her face. "Thanks, Ed." she said.

I managed a small smile of my own. "It's no problem. Now come on. We best be getting back to that older sister of ours, eh?" I said.

A wider smile came to her face and she nodded. Though we could smile and laugh, I knew the tears would come eventually. You can block out pain for only so long and then you break. But to break means to accept... and I wasn't ready to accept that I'm the only brother of my two sisters now. Their sole protector. Soon to be High King of Narnia.

I don't want to accept the fact... that my brother is gone.

**

* * *

**

*dodges plates, eggs, and the occasional knife* Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**_You know the drill... I OWN NOTHING!_**

_All Alone_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

When we finally arrived at home, the Narnians were extatic. Many of the Narnians had been killed in the battle. So of course the Narnians that had stayed would be excited for the ones that were coming home. Though they had obviously not gotten the news about Peter.

I tried to hold my head high, but that's hard when you're still relatively injured, tired, and grief striken. Instead, my head hung low, my eyes on the ground. The Narnians behind me held the same expression. The Narnians awaiting us stopped cheering and stunned silence filled the air.

"Where's High King Peter?" someone called out.

I looked up and saw Susan awaiting at the top of the steps, her hand over her mouth, unshed tears glistening in her blue eyes. I looked at Lucy beside me and she gave a faint nod of her head.

I took a deep breath. "There will be a meeting in the Throne Room in an hour. All Narnians must be there. It is of the utmost importance." I called out. I was surprised at the tone of my voice. It wasn't full of sorrow, but it was stronger somehow.

The crowd thinned and Lucy turned to me a proud smile on her face. "You'll make a great High King." she said.

"But Peter was better for the job. He always has been... and he always will be." I sighed, looking down once more.

Susan walked towards us and we dismounted. She stopped just in front of us and her shoulders began trembling. "He's gone... isn't he?" she choked out.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. "Aye." I said shakily.

It had been three days since I had woken. I had held it in for three days. But when I saw my caring elder sister crying, and a tear snaking down the cheek of my beloved baby sister I finally believed that undeniable truth... Peter was gone. And he would never come back.

I felt the tears rushing to my eyes before they actually came.

Susan grasped me in her loving embrace and held me tightly.

I buried my head in her shoulder and simply let it out. I heard her doing the same and felt her tears on my own neck. When we pulled away Lucy stood silently to the side.

"Lucy?" Susan asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lucy shook her head. "The meeting will be soon." she started.

The statement had a bite to it and it caught both Susan and I off guard. She walked away without another word.

Susan and I exchanged a glance. "I think we've lost more than just our older brother." she stated sadly.

"Yes... we've lost the bright side of our sister. And we may never see it again." I said.

Tears sprang to her eyes once more. "And I can see a part of you lost... my little brothers gone as well..." she said.

"No he's not... I'm not... I'm still here." I said.

"But you're different. I can see it in your eyes just as I saw it in Lucys! You've both changed already! She's lost her bright side, and you've lost your sarcastic little pranky self. The part of both of you that made you yourselves! It left with him!" she said, crying once more.

"You didn't see him on the battlefield... not even Lucy watched him breath his last. And I'm glad she didn't. It's a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But she did see him right after. And imagine how it would feel to just get there a few minutes too late... a few _seconds_ too late!" I said.

She hiccuped and I sighed.

"You've got to calm down, Su... the meeting is in just a few minutes." I said.

She nodded and took a hankerchief, quickly wiping away the tears. She then looked back at me.

"The only thing that will help me sleep through the night... is knowing that you're safe. If both of you had died... I... I don't know what Lucy and I would have done." she said.

"You would have been better off if I had died and Peter had stayed." I said.

"Oh, Ed, don't say that..."

"You know it's true! He was so much better at being king than I was. He was a much better brother to you and Lucy than I am. And he didn't betray Narnia for... for _candy_! I did, Susan. I was the one who did that! He was magnificent as his title stated and tried to find me right from the start! He risked his life while I gave away information to protect myself!" I exclaimed.

Susan turned a deep red. "But would you do that now?!" she yelled.

"No..."

"Then that's all you need to know! Forget that! You're just as good a king! You're just as good a brother! And you risked and nearly _lost _your life to save him! You _did _lose your life, if only for a few minutes! You may have watched Peter breath his last, but watching _you _breath your last still haunts my worst nightmares! I thought I had lost my baby brother that day!" she exclaimed.

"Well maybe it would have been for the best!" I yelled.

She narrowed her eyes at me and completely reversed from her title 'the gentle' and slapped me across the face. "EDMUND MICHALE PEVENSIE! Don't make me spank you like mum used to!" she yelled.

I ran my hand over my cheek and looked at her. The look she was giving me made me want to crawl under a rock.

Soon her eyes softened and she sighed. "You've got to get over the past, Edmund." she said.

Lucy walked up to us. "It's nearly been an hour. Come on." she said turning and walking into the castle.

"Things will get better." Susan said.

But sadly her statement was false.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Honestly people! Do I have to say it?! I own nothing!_**

_All Alone_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

The news of Peters death spread quickly. Condolences from Archenland, Terebinthia, and even more surprisingly, Calormene came to Cair Paravel.

Lucy isolated herself from Susan and I, and during that time Susan and I grew closer.

If I had a nightmare, she would someow know and come to me. If she had a nightmare, surprising to me, I would wake up and instantly know what it was. When I would get there, sure enough, that's what it would be.

For the first few days, things were slow. And then they picked up again. I didn't see how Peter did this without going mad, in all honesty. Thankfully, Susan helped me balance it out.

A few weeks later, to Lucys and even my surprise, Susan accepted the courtship of a knight of Archenland. I could see they were happy. But before officially deciding, I went to Lucy.

I found her on the beach, staring out over the ocean. I sat down beside her and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you think he's happy?" she asked finally.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

She sighed. "I always knew there was a chance... of one of you dying." she paused "But I never thought it might actually happen."

"Neither did I. I suppose... deep down... I hoped it would happen to me..." I said quietly, looking back out over the ocean.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I just didn't feel... apart of the family, I suppose." I replied.

She sighed. "It wasn't that you weren't. Sometimes I felt the same way. We never had time for each other. And now it'll be even worse."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "This has to be my worst nightmare... actually coming true." I said.

"Mine's partially come true. If you die next and then Susan, then it will come true." she said.

"Sounds like ours are similar then." I said.

She smacked my shoulder and I opened my eyes only to find that she had a playful smile on her face. "You can't change your nightmare. You said Peter so haha!" she said.

"Who said I can't change? Losing you and Susan would be a nightmare!" I said.

"That's sweet. But you know what's salty..." she said.

"Lucy Pevensie don't you..."

Too late... I found myself soaking wet.

"Oh that's it! You're in for it now!" I exclaimed getting up.

"You have to catch me first!" she laughed before running in my opposite direction.

I managed to catch her and pin her to me, looking over her shoudler at her. "Hi, how's it goin?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but instead we heard a scream in the direction of the castle.

I immediately let Lucy go and ran like an unleashed arrow towards the source of the scream... towards Susans scream. By the time I got there, it was too late. Wolves, that I saw. And they had killed her. She, too, was gone.

I fell to my knees. "This can't be happening." I muttered.

I heard Lucy scream and I was up in an instant. There was no way they would take her as well. I drew my sword and luckily she had been trying to find me, and was much closer than she would have been, had she stayed where she was at.

I didn't give the werewolf a chance to explain, or turn around for that matter. It was dead before it knew what hit it. I looked down at Lucy and she looked horror-stricken.

"He said... Susan was dead... is it true?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Her shoulders began trembling. "We're alone?" she asked.

"No. We're not alone. We still have each other, and Aslan too. So we're not alone." I replied.

She gulped and nodded. "You-you're right." she choked out.

But instead of simply walking away, she hugged me tightly burrying her head into my shoulder. She didn't cry. And neither did I. But just as we had with Peter, we would soon break.

And I knew one more thing; Lucy would never be out of my sight again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_STOP BUGGING ME! I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T! AHHHHH! Yep, I'm mental. No need to tell me..._**

_All Alone_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"SLOW POKE!" Lucy called over her shoulder.

"I'm a slow poke? Who was 1 hour getting dressed this morning?" I called back teasingly.

"I was half asleep." she replied.

I urged my horse faster, hoping to catch up with her. But I was just a bit too slow. I pulled my horse to a hault at the edge of the river.

Lucy was dismounted and in the water before I could do so much as dismount. I quickly dove in after her. She had just reached the surface when I had dove in.

When I rose back to the surface she was laughing at me. I spit water out at her and she squeeled, swimming away from me.

The chase was on. When we finally came to a halt, gasping for air from the grass, we were laughing like we hadn't laughed in years. Like we hadn't laughed since Peter and Susan died.

"I didn't know you could swim that well!" I said between the fits of laughter.

"I didn't know _you _could swim at _all_!" she replied teasingly.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought so." She dove back in but this time I didn't chase her and simply sprawled out on the grass, letting the sun dry me.

I felt contentment of the likes I hadn't felt in years. No golden crown weighed down my head, bearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. Lucy was safe. I'm safe. What could possibly go wrong?

"ED!"

My eyes shot open.

Whoops, spoke too soon.

When I sat up all I saw was bubbles. Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy?!" I called.

No reply.

"Lucy Rose Pevensie, I swear if you're joking you're dead!"

Still no reply.

I quickly stood up and dove head first into the water. I looked around frantically.

A creature of the likes I had never seen before was pulling her towards the bottom. She looked nearly unconcious. Nearly. That was the key word. She was still alive.

I swam as fast as I could to the bottom. I had no idea how I was going to get Lucy from this... things grasp, but I knew I had to try.

The creature payed no attention when I pried Lucy from it's grasp. It was when I began swimming away, Lucy in tow, that it reacted.

It swam after us and I knew if I didn't make it to the surface and my sword before it reached us, we were as good as gone. But I made it to the surface, carefully set Lucy down, and reached for my sword. The creature lunged out and grabbed hold of my leg. It seemed human, but was unlike an naiad I had ever seen.

I probably made the most childish move I could have made and simply made a swipe for it's arm. I succeeded and grimaced as the creatures blood seeped onto my clothes. The creature screamed, a loud wail that I would never forget. Before it could make any further sounds I thrust my sword into its neck. That was all it took. The creature was dead.

I wiped the blood clean from my sword on the grass before slipping it back into its sheath. "Quite a day, huh, Lu?" I said.

She said nothing.

Horrified, I turned to her only to find that her chest no longer rose and fell. Something akin to a sob escaped my lips before I fell headfirst against the ground, pounding my fist against the earth. "WHY?! WHY?! ASLAN, WHY?!" I screamed.

I screamed the same thing over and over again. My life seemed as if it had just been torn out from under me.

When my voice grew hoarse until I had no voice, I curled into myself and stared at the ground.

It was true. Horribly and utterly true. Lucy was gone. Susan was gone. Peter was gone. I had lost each of my siblings. I was alone. It truly was my worst nightmare coming true.

The only thing that kept me from diving in the water and drowning myself in that one instant was the thought of Narnia. She needed me. She needed someone to rule her. And I was the only one left. But I didn't know how well I could go on. Narnia needed four. Not one. And certainly not a treachorous little prat such as myself.

"ED!"

I whipped around at the familiar voice.

There was no one there. But I could have swore I heard...

"EDMUND!"

I looked forward. Nothing. But S...

"EDDIE!"

I looked towards Lucy. Where her body had been a young, golden headed girl was racing towards me, a wide grin on her face.

What in the world...

A sudden headache caused me to blackout. And after that I knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING! Except this marvelously plotted plot! **_

_All Alone_

_Chapter 7_

_**

* * *

**_

I felt myself waking up and groaned at the splitting headache. And why in the world am I so sore.

_**"He's awake!" **_

_**And I'm hearing Peters voice... **_

_**Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the concerned gaze of my older brother. **_

_**"Y-you're alive!" I exclaimed. **_

_**"Of course I... OOMPH!" He was interupted as I hugged him tightly. "Ok... what did you do with my brother?" he asked. **_

_**"Are you positive you're alive? Am I dreaming?" I asked. **_

_**"I'm alive, Ed... oh wait. That's right. The last thing you saw was me blacking out. Oh no, Lucy got to me in time. But you had internal bleeding so you took longer to heal." he said. **_

_**"H-how long was I asleep?" I asked. **_

_**"3 weeks approximately." he replied. **_

_**"Is Susan alive?" I asked. **_

_**"Of course." **_

_**"What about Lucy?" **_

_**"Yes. Are you alright? You didn't take a crack to the skull that didn't heal, did you?"**_

_**"Probably, but that's besides the point." **_

_**"Ed, what happened?" **_

_**I took a deep breath and related the entire dream. By the time I finished he was wide-eyed, wide-mouthed, and pale as a ghost. **_

_**"That's some nightmare you had there..." he said. **_

_**I nodded. **_

_**"Susan was attacked by wolves just last week." he said. **_

_**I found myself unable to breath for a moment. "What about Lucy?" I asked. **_

_**"We'll watch her closely... that's all we can do." he replied. **_

_**The tent flap opened and a moment later Lucy was hugging me tightly. "You're awake!" she exclaimed. **_

_**"You're alive!" I exclaimed in reply. **_

_**She let go and raised an eyebrow at me. "How out of it were you?" she asked. **_

_**"Pretty hard." I said, thoughtfully. **_

_**Susan entered the tent next. "Oh thank Aslan! You're awake!" she exclaimed. **_

_**"And you're alive too!" I said. **_

_**She blinked a few times in confusion. "I'm not even going to ask." she said. **_

_**I chuckled. **_

_**So things never even happened. My siblings are alive and well and aren't going anywhere. It was nothing but a dream. Much to my siblings surprise I pulled them each into a tight embrace. **_

_**"He's still sick..." Susan said. **_

_**I chuckled. "No. I'm happy to be home." **_

**_And I was home. My siblings were safe. My siblings were alive. I wasn't all alone. _**

**

* * *

**

See, you don't have to pulverise me! They're fine! But please review!


End file.
